


The Tutor

by shadowglove88



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Bottom Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Dominant Merlin, Insecurity, Jealousy, M/M, Merthur - Freeform, Misunderstandings, Shameless Smut, Slash, Smut, Top Merlin, Tutoring, merlin is a horrible tutor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-03-12 14:20:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13549146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowglove88/pseuds/shadowglove88
Summary: Merlin was just happy to be able to tutor his crush, Arthur, and thus spend time with him. And then the tutoring sessions got out of hand... or... uh... in hand.





	The Tutor

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This oneshot won my Slash Facebook poll. If you'd like to vote and have a say whenever there's another poll, just find me (shadowglove88) on Facebook.
> 
> This turned out smuttier than I'd intended…

Merlin had known Arthur Pendragon was rich, hell, his family had founded Pendragon Academy, but despite that he hadn't been prepared for the luxury that awaited him. It was like a museum, but with better security. It was lavish and extravagant and didn't feel at all like a home. No wonder Morgana preferred to spend her time over at Gwen's and Arthur at Merlin's. Sure, Gwen and Merlin's homes weren't even a tenth as nice as the Pendragon Manor, but they actually felt like homes. They were warm, inviting. This place was beautiful but incredibly cold.

"So." Arthur closed the door after telling his butler to bring them some snacks to his room. He turned to Merlin, one of his backpack's straps over a shoulder, his expression neutral. "Out with it. I can already tell you're dying to say something." He clutched the strap over his shoulder tightly. "You've never known when to shut your face before, so that fact that you are now is very disturbing."

"It's, you know, your home." Merlin shrugged as he dropped his backpack on the ground and glanced around him at the room, which was just as large as the first floor of Merlin's house, maybe even a little larger actually.

Arthur's face twisted for a second as a muscle jumped in his cheek, before he threw his backpack on the bed. "What's that supposed to mean?"

It really felt like Arthur was looking for a fight, and while Merlin usually bucked heads with him for fun, he felt very out of his element and comfort zone right now. "Nothing."

Annoyance grew on him. "Stop being so damned meek, it doesn't suit you."

"What do you want me to say, Arthur? It's a very beautiful building. You've got an amazing view from your bedroom windows." In fact, Merlin went to stand in front of one of the many large windows, staring out at what had to be one of the best views of the city, hands down. "It's really quiet, you can't hear the cars or anything."

"Father soundproofed our rooms so that we wouldn't bother him with our noise," Arthur responded with a huff as he came to stand next to Merlin, gaze also on the world below, arms crossed over his chest.

The door opened as two maids entered with trays, smiling at them.

Honestly. He had a butler and maids. What century did this guy actually live in?

Arthur ignored them but Merlin turned and smiled at them, thanking them for the treats they'd brought and were putting on Arthur's coffee table. The girls smiled back at him, nodded, and left, closing the door behind them.

A glance towards Arthur proved he was still frowning at the world below, so Merlin left him there and instead went to sit on the couch next to the large coffee table. He grabbed a biscuit and reached for his bag, rummaging inside for the books he needed, which he plopped onto the table.

"So," Merlin mumbled around the biscuit. "I still don't get why you asked me to tutor you on this. Lancelot is much better at Spanish than I am." In fact, Lancelot was the one who'd helped Merlin when his own grades were failing. Hell, the boy was better at teaching the language than their actual professor, so the more Merlin thought it over, the less this made sense to him. Everyone knew Lancelot got the highest grades in Spanish. He should be the one here, not Merlin. What if Arthur failed because of him?

Instead of answering, Arthur merely threw himself on the sofa next to Merlin and snatched a biscuit as well as he leaned towards him to glance at his book.

Glaring at the obvious ignoring of his questions, Merlin wondered, not for the first time, why he liked this prick. No one in the world annoyed him as much as Arthur did, and half of the time Arthur did it on purpose, which just made it worse. And yet here he was, agreeing to tutor the blonde hunk in a subject he had no business tutoring anyone in. And why? Because, given how hectic and crazy things were at his own house, it meant that Merlin would be able to see Arthur's house for the same time and actually study with him there – alone.

So, yes, the allure of actually being alone with Arthur for the first time was what had made him say yes when the blonde had asked him to become his tutor. Whenever they hung out at Merlin's, his mother was always around, and when they were at Gwen's there was Gwen's whole family, and, well,  _Gwen_. And while he loved Gwen, Merlin  _really_  wanted the opportunity to be alone with Arthur. For once. So yes, damn it, he was way over his head with this whole tutoring thing but it was for a good cause! Or, well, it was actually selfish, wasn't it?

Damn it.

"What part are you having issues with?" Merlin broached the subject from a different angle with the hope that this one would get an actual answer. When he got a mere shrug of shoulders, he tried once more. "Is it the feminine or male aspect to the words? Or the tenses? Or-?"

"I'm bored."

What the hell? "With Spanish? Or with the tutoring session? Because, I'm sorry to tell you this, but we haven't even  _begun."_

Arthur groaned and flung his head back, resting it and his arms against the back of the couch. He looked the picture of annoyance and of being put-upon, as if  _he_  hadn't been the one to ask Merlin to come here and tutor him on this subject.

Tapping his pen against his notebook, Merlin figured he'd let the prat just stew for a little in annoyance while he himself tried to figure out how he was going to tutor Arthur in a subject he himself had needed – and still needed – tutoring on. If he was actually a good person who really cared about Arthur's grades he should've just told him to get Lancelot to help him, but the thought of Lancelot and Arthur here, by themselves, made his stomach churn. Nope. That wouldn't work. Even if he had to secretly text Lancelot on the sly during this tutoring session Merlin was going to get it right!

Speaking of text message… one had just arrived.

Reaching into his pocket, Merlin pulled out his vibrating phone and saw the message from Gawain which read:  **How come the Princess gets special treatment? I wanna be tutored too!**

Suddenly the phone was snatched from Merlin's hands by Arthur, who eyed the message, snorted, and threw Merlin's phone on the bed, which was a good distance away.

"You're tutoring me," he reminded him evenly. "Pay attention."

"Right. Of course." As if  **he**  were the one who couldn't pay attention! "You still haven't told me what exactly is giving you problems, though. I won't know how to help you if you don't tell me."

Arthur waved his hand vaguely. "Just assume it's everything."

"Everything?" Merlin croaked, eyes wide. Oh dear gods, he couldn't be  _that_  proficient of a tutor! Could he? He remembered the basics, kind of, didn't he? Now though, with the pressure mounting, he found himself growing less and less sure of himself by the second. "I can't teach you everything," he admitted hoarsely. "You need Lancelot." It pained him to say that, but there was no way he could bluff himself through  _everything_. "I could call him and-."

"I didn't  _ask_  Lancelot to tutor me, I asked you." Arthur's eyes narrowed, displeasure in his tone. "So tutor me."

"It's not as simple as you just ordering me to tutor you," Merlin explained in exasperation.

"It is if you try hard enough," Arthur assured him haughtily. "So start. Now."

Sighing, Merlin nodded and did his best. He did. But as the lesson dragged on and on he could tell Arthur really wasn't paying attention to him. The blonde listened, and he leaned close and peered whenever Merlin pointed to different things in his textbook, but Merlin had to ask the same question three to five times before Arthur even realized he was being asked a question, and would then muttered a vague:  _Huh_? Either Merlin's tutoring was worse than he thought, or Arthur was denser than he'd imagined, or – what was most likely the case – Arthur was only putting up the pretense of actually paying attention to what he was saying.

Confusion turned into mild annoyance as the hour dragged on. What in the world was Arthur doing? Even though they'd been hanging out for a couple of months now, Merlin still wasn't sure why. It was one of the many things about the blonde jock Merlin just didn't get. All he knew was that at first, when he'd met Morgana's brother, the two of them had gotten into an actual fight. And then, somehow, that'd ended up in them hanging out as a foursome with Gwen, and then, in the last two months, as a twosome at Merlin's home. And now, here, at Arthur's, tutoring him. Or at least  _trying_ to tutor Arthur, while Arthur didn't try at all to be tutored to.

"You're not paying any attention at all," Merlin finally sighed as he turned to Arthur.

Arthur nodded, clearly not having paid attention, his gaze on the text. He even went as far as to hum in agreement. He was still so deep into pretending to pay attention he hadn't even realized that he'd been caught out, and was going along with it while obviously deep in thought.

"You really should call Lancelot." It hurt Merlin to say that, but obviously he was failing, badly, and Arthur didn't deserve to get a failing grade just because Merlin was a crappy tutor who couldn't keep his student's attention. "He's really good at this. The weeks I spent over at his place really helped me a lot when I was struggling with this subject."

"Hmmmm." Arthur nodded, once more not at all paying attention.

"Well, since we both agree this isn't doing you any good, I'm quitting as your tutor."

Arthur didn't even have the decency to fake agree to whatever point Merlin was making with a hum.

Annoyance flaring, Merlin snapped his book shut, the sharp sound visibly jolting Arthur out of his trance. "See you on Monday."

"Wait, what?" Confusion colored Arthur's face as he frowned. "You haven't even been here for an hour? We said we'd be doing intensive training!"

"You haven't been paying attention to a word I've said so it really makes no sense to continue."

"Yes I have!"

"Then what did I just say?"

"That I'm not paying attention to you!"

" **Before**  that?"

Arthur's mouth opened, it closed, and then he peeked at the scribbles in Merlin's notebook before clearing his throat and answering: "You were talking about cows."

" _Vowels_." Merlin could feel the heat of embarrassment as he snatched his notebook away. "How did that look like  _cows_  to you?" He threw his things into his bag and stood. "Look, if you're not up to it today that's fine, I-."

"NO." Arthur stood immediately and shifted to stand between Merlin and his bedroom door. "You're staying here and teaching me. You promised. Or does your word mean nothing to you?"

It was now Merlin's time to open and close his mouth wordlessly before he sputtered out: "But you're not paying attention!"

"I AM!"

"YOU THOUGHT I WAS TEACHING YOU ABOUT COWS!"

Arthur glared at him, as twin dots of anger blossomed in his cheeks and brightened his eyes. "SIT. DOWN."

Merlin planned on punching him, he really did, but then he noticed something and froze. Or, well, not  _something_ , but, uh, Arthur's pants. They were tented. As in there was an erection. As in Arthur was hard. As in he was aroused. As in. As in. As in.

Merlin sat down and pretended not to notice as he opened his backpack and looked through it to give him something other to do. His mind was racing, filled with all sorts of questions. Why was Arthur aroused? Then again, he was a healthy teenaged boy, and Merlin knew that even the stupidest things could cause  _his own_ 'young warlock' to stand to attention at the most inconvenient of times. It'd happened in school, at home, at the grocery shop.

Oh gods, no  _wonder_  Arthur hadn't been able to concentrate! He'd probably been trying to get his erection to go down so Merlin wouldn't notice and get the wrong idea!

"Just-go tend to your boner and then we'll try again." Merlin had no idea how he even said that without dying of embarrassment. In fact, he felt like he'd handled it without stuttering or blushing, and he was hella proud of that. "And don't worry, we all get inconvenient boners. Just, you know, deal with it."

"I can't-I'm not-you don't get to tell me to  _wank off_!" Arthur's voice squeaked in utter horror and embarrassment as he put distance between them and leaned against the wall, arms over his chest once more. He seemed defiant in his arousal, clearly not about to do anything as he'd feel like he'd lost out to Merlin somehow.

That competitive streak was seriously annoying.

"You're not going to be able to concentrate on anything while you're pitching a tent!" Merlin snapped in exasperation.

"That's your problem, not mine." Arthur was defiant as fuck. "If your tutoring can't overcome so base an obstacle then-."

Merlin didn't hear the rest of whatever Arthur was saying because a really bad idea hit him with the ferocity of a freight train. It was a bad, horrible, terrible idea, but once it entered it burrowed itself inside of him and wouldn't let go. "Fine," he found himself muttering as he stood. "Then I'll handle it."

"Of course you will." Arthur smirked in utter victory before Merlin's words seemed to finally sink in and his smirk slipped. "Wait,  _what_?"

By the time it'd taken Arthur to register what in fact Merlin had said, Merlin had moved the distance between them. The dark haired boy unbuttoned the top button of Arthur's pants, and then slowly lowered the zipper to reveal Arthur's boxers. "You're not going to be able to concentrate until this is done with, and as your tutor I need to help you in  _all_  issues that arise, don't I?"

Arthur's mouth opened and closed wordlessly, his eyes incredibly wide. And then Merlin's hand slipped into his boxers, and a bunch of unintelligible sounds escaped his lips as he hit his head hard against the wall.

In his hand was the Spear of Destiny. Merlin couldn't believe this was happening and that he hadn't been beaten up yet, especially not as his fingers closed around the rock hard shaft as he twisted his wrist. He moved in closer, breathing in Arthur's scent, combining the heat of their bodies as he continued to work the quivering manhood in his hand.

Moisture slowly trailed over his fingers, and while it'd surprised him at first, Merlin brushed his thumb over Arthur's mushroom head, confirming it was leaking profusely. He coated his hand it to ease the friction, and when he tried it again Arthur once more let out an unintelligible string of words as he gripped the wall behind him tightly.

Whether it was the sounds Arthur was making, or the fact that he hadn't kicked the shit out of Merlin yet, or the fact that Merlin was slowly losing his mind – he wasn't sure which – but stupidity fed bravery as Merlin leaned in further, plastering his body to Arthur's. He breathed in Arthur's scent, his nose nearly plastered to the spot behind Arthur's ear. Every time he groaned a breath out Arthur's cock spurted a little more pre-cum onto his hand until everything was a sticky mess.

" _Arthur_ ," Merlin hissed against the shell of the blonde's ear, realizing in growing panic that if this didn't stop soon he was going to cum – despite not even being touched – and this 'cool, considerate, selfless' act would become very sullied. " _You need to cu-_."

Arthur came. Like. On demand. That was only supposed to happen in pornos and yet Arthur covered his own lips with his hands desperately to try and conceal the sounds escaping as his body jerked and his cock found completion in Merlin's hand, covering it with warm seed.

Merlin gulped, hoping to the gods Arthur hadn't heard that gulp. He reluctantly let that cock slip free as he removed his hand and merely stared at the cum as it dripped down his wrist. He wanted to lick it, wanted to know what Arthur tasted like, but there was no way in hell he could do that right here in front of Arthur. Especially not when Arthur seemed to have gone into shock. Seeing Merlin taste his seed would probably be the shock the blonde needed to get back to his senses and beat the ever-loving crap out of him.

"I, uh." Arthur was breathing as if he'd run a marathon. "I think I could concentrate now." He licked his lips and wouldn't meet Merlin's gaze. "I, uh, I'd just have to change clothes."

"Works for me." How Merlin had said that like a normal human being without cum dripping from their hand was a shock and huge mystery.

"You're, uh, unorthodox but effective," Arthur muttered before he rushed to his private bathroom.

As soon as the door slammed shut, Merlin finally gave into temptation.

* * *

For the next two weeks, Merlin and Arthur's tutoring session got weird. There was tutoring involved, there was, Merlin swore there was, but Arthur kept getting distracted. So that meant Merlin, as the hard-working and totally dedicated tutor that he was, had to take the situation, erm,  _in hand_. It worked the first couple of nights, but then a, uhm, tolerance for the remedy was formed, and that meant Merlin slowly but surely found himself petting the rising dragon instead of actually doing what he'd come there to do. So. Well. It was getting harder. Wait. Not exactly, But yes. Because his own was… but if he… and just…

It was amazing to spend basically most evenings with Arthur, jerking him off (over and over and over again because that tolerance level was growing) but damn it, Merlin had his own needs! Sure, he'd played it off as nothing the first time, but he hadn't expected there to be second, or third, or fourth. Not only was he going to very uncomfortable means to make sure his erections were as invisible as possible, but he really really  _really_ wanted to do more. To Arthur.

It was getting unbearable.

That was why he'd made an excuse and cancelled the last three tutoring sessions. The first time Arthur had been taken off guard but surprisingly enough amenable. The second time annoyance had clearly crossed Arthur's face but he'd merely shrugged and said it couldn't be helped. The last time though? A muscle had clearly ticked in Arthur's cheek before he huffed something inaudible and left school on his own.

A fourth time would probably get Merlin punched, but he might have to risk it if it meant giving him some time to try and build up more self-control, otherwise he might definitely lose it and try something that Arthur would kill him and hide his remains for.

"So you want to shag him," Gawain concluded as they emerged from the motel his aunt owned. They'd been going to the motel these last three nights to help Sadie clean some of the rooms since she was understaffed and desperate, and the idea of manual labor and cleaning toilets had seemed like the perfect way to keep his mind off of sexy times with Arthur. It really hadn't worked, but whatever.

It'd ended up very therapeutic though, with Merlin spilling everything to Gawain, who he knew would be the only one who'd truly understand given the fact that if it had a pulse, Gawain would try to screw it. There was definitely no judgment from him, and that was exactly what Merlin had needed as he vented about the whole situation.

"Yeah." Merlin made a face. "I just want to push him down and…  _grrrrr_."

A snicker escaped Gawain's lips. "You know, I call him Princess all the time, but I always assumed he'd be the one topping you."

Merlin's lips pursed yet he refused to comment on that.

"Why don't you? Shag him I mean?" Gwaine asked as he threw an arm around Merlin's shoulders. "He can't be  _so_  against it, I mean, you're jacking him off on the regular."

"Getting a handjob, and getting poked in the arse are two completely different things," Merlin mumbled. "I've read about stuff like that. Straight guys do it with their friends and it's normal. It's considered skinship or something like that so I can't read too much into it."

"What the hell have you been reading?" Gwaine wanted to know incredulously. "That only happens in the beginning of a gay porno."

A car door slamming shut caught their attention, and Merlin's eyes widened in shock when he saw Arthur emerging from the back of a black car, the driver still in the front. What the hell was Arthur  _doing_  here? Was he going to the motel? But why?

"So  _this_  is why you've been risking my academic future," Arthur muttered as he stood there, hands in his letterman jacket's pockets.

"Risking your-?" Merlin couldn't believe that. "It was only three nights, Arthur! If your academic future is destroyed because I took off three nights then I obviously haven't been doing a good job!"

"You know, I didn't realize you were such an indiscriminate  _whore_ ," Arthur snarled.

Merlin stood there in utter shock. What the hell? WHAT THE HELL?

"What did you just call him?" Gwaine snapped.

"Boys!" Sadie called out in relief as she hurried by with Gwaine and Merlin's scarves in hand. "I was so worried you'd gone and forgotten your scarves! After all that work, and without protection against the wind, you'd get a cold or something, and then Tina would kill me!" She laughed as she wrapped the scarf around Gwaine before realizing that Arthur was even there. "Oh, hello! Are you one of my nephew's friends as well?"

Arthur froze, his eyes wide. "Gwaine's your nephew?"

"Yes. My favorite one." Sadie rubbed Gwaine's hair affectionately. "And I don't just say that because I get free labor fixing up this place from him and his friends." She grinned brightly. "Speaking of which, Suzie will be in tomorrow so Merlin and Gwaine don't have to come in and help me anymore, but the next time I'm low on staff you're very welcomed to join in and help."

"I, uh, thanks." Arthur looked like he wanted the world to swallow him, which was probably a first.

"Gwaine." Merlin clenched his fists. "Arthur's going to take me home so I won't need that ride from you."

"You sure?" Gwaine asked.

"Yep. He and I need to talk. Now." Merlin turned to Sadie, smiled at her, waved at Gwaine, and then walked passed a flinching Arthur to storm into his car. He didn't acknowledge Arthur's presence when the blonde got into the car after him and told the driver to go to Merlin's, but he did address the driver. "No. Actually I'm going to Arthur's."

Arthur's eyes widened. "Why?"

"Because what I don't want my mother hearing the shit I'm going to say to you," Merlin growled darkly as he finally looked at Arthur.

Arthur gulped, looking genuinely startled. "Home, Leon." He then sunk into his seat and didn't try to talk to Merlin after that, which was great, because Merlin was just spewing on the inside and if Arthur had talked to him he didn't think he'd be able to hold in and wait until they were in the sound-proof room to let it all out.

Once they were at the house, Merlin marched passed Arthur all the way to the room, just wanting to slam the door before the blonde even entered, but he held his ground, his tongue, and his anger until Arthur was finally in his bedroom and awaiting judgement.

"What was I supposed to think?" Arthur broke the silence two seconds before Merlin could. "You ignored me—my academic future—to hang out with  _Gwaine_  at a  _motel_. How was I supposed to know you were helping his aunt clean the place? Do you  _know_  what two guys usually go to motels to do, Merlin?" He didn't let Merlin finish as he started pacing. "Plus, you'd already agreed to be my tutor, you shouldn't have double-booked! I could fail Chemistry for crying out loud!"

"Spanish." Merlin narrowed his eyes.

"Huh?" Arthur blinked in confusion.

"I'm tutoring you in  _Spanish_."

"I know that,  _Mer_ lin." Arthur made a face.

"You just said Chemistry," Merlin pointed out.

"You've obviously got wax in those huge ears of yours," Arthur countered angrily. "If there's anyone here who deserves an apology it's  _me_." He raised his chin defiantly. "Apologize to me, Merlin."

"No."

Arthur faltered visibly at that soft yet firm response. He cleared his throat and bristled immediately. "You owe me an apology for risking my education in order to act like a chambermaid at a sleazy  _motel_."

Chambermaid? Again. What century did this arse  _live_  in?

"I quit." Merlin was honestly really proud of himself for just how even his voice was, how impassive his expression was – when inside he was a mixture of confusion and hurt and anger.

Arthur gulped before he cleared his throat and sneered. "Don't be such a drama queen."

"You followed me around, harassed my friend, and called me a  _whore_." Merlin walked towards Arthur slowly, deadly. "When we  _both_  know that the only  _whore_  here is  _you_." He reached out and grabbed Arthur through his track pants, feeling the length twitch in his hand, already beginning to harden under his touch. "You're the whore, Arthur,  _you_  are."

"Screw  _you_ ," Arthur snarled at him before a groan escaped his lips when Merlin reached into his pants and took him in hand.

Usually Merlin took great pain in making sure Arthur was enjoying himself, but in his anger he manhandled the rising dragon. He was harsh and punishing, taking all his frustration out on Arthur's cock as he twisted and stroked. At the first touch of pre cum he removed his grip on that cock and instead reached down, reach further, taking Arthur's balls in his hand and squeezing, not enough for it to truly be painful, but enough that the warning was clearly there.

Even in his fury it turned him on when Arthur groaned and gripped at his sleeves while resting his forehead against Merlin's shoulder. The golden prince's breath was ragged, erratic, his body hotter than usual as he leaned into Merlin.

" _Who's the whore_?" Merlin whispered into Arthur's hair as his fingers squeezed his balls slightly.

" _Shut up_!" Arthur ordered into Merlin's shoulder, his voice groaned, moaned.

Merlin gripped tightly, pulled carefully, and then twisted.

Arthur bit into Merlin's shoulder as pre cum gushed down over Merlin's hands, the blonde's cock bobbed around between their bodies desperately. Had he not bitten through layers of clothes he'd most definitely had drawn blood.

Merlin let go and couldn't believe the immediate whine. "Who's the whore, Arthur?" He asked into Arthur's hair once more, and when Arthur called him something really insulting through clenched teeth, Merlin shifted slightly so he was not only speaking into Arthur's ear, but teasing the tip of cock with his fingertips. "Tell me who it is." He loved the shiver he could feel shake Arthur's whole body. "If you do, I'll give you what you deserve."

Honestly, looking back at this moment in time Merlin would wonder where the hell this side of him had been hiding all along, but that question didn't cross his mind at all while caught up in the moment.

" _Idiot_ ," Arthur defied all the while thrusting his hips forwards, his cock demanding attention from the hand merely teasing its tip. "Useless…"

Merlin slid his hand at the base of Arthur's stomach, pushing him away enough so that his cock could find no touch for relief. " _Arthur_." He flicked his tongue against the blonde's ear. " _If you want me to keep tutoring you you're going to have to make up for your actions by taking tonight's punishment_."

" _You_  have no right to punish  _me_." And yet Arthur's grip on Merlin's sleeves tightened as his breathing grew desperate. "But since I  _really_  need a good grade I'll be gracious enough to play into your simple-minded-." He choked out a sob when Merlin's fingers brushed down the length of his cock. " _Mer_ lin!"

" _Who's the whore_?" Merlin nibbled on Arthur's ear while running his fingers back up Arthur's cock.

" _I am_ ," Arthur gasped very softly into Merlin's shoulder.

"I didn't hear you." Merlin twirled his fingertip against that bulbous head teasingly slow. "What are you?"

Arthur trembled and gathered his breath. " _I'm a dirty whore_."

He hadn't said anything about dirty, so it took Merlin aback a little, but only for a second. "Good boy." He pulled away and caught Arthur's defiant gaze as his hand slipped out of the blonde's pants. On the inside Merlin was having a little panic attack, definitely close to a nervous breakdown, but he fought to keep his composure as he sat down and undid the button of his pants. Nerves caught in his throat yet he swallowed them down when he noticed Arthur's gaze grow wide at his actions.

"W-what are you doing?" Arthur stuttered.

"What does it look like?" Merlin unzipped his pants to reveal the boxers beneath. "I'm usually so good to you, Arthur, taking care of your every need, but you were really ungrateful." He freed himself, already incredibly hard, and gave himself a little stroke. "How am I supposed to teach you a lesson if this is distracting me?"

"I—you— _idiot_ -!" And yet Arthur moved towards Merlin and knelt between him and the coffee table. The blonde prince of Pendragon Academy stared at Merlin's cock, lips parted as he breathed heavily, and then he closed his blue eyes and took Merlin into his mouth. He didn't get very far before beginning to choke, but after pulling away and gulping in air, he glared at Merlin's cock and tried once more, slower this time.

It took Merlin's ever bit of self-control to keep from coming then and there as he shifted into a more comfortable position. Arthur was clearly new to this, but he wasn't a complete noob either. He mightn't have done this before but he definitely had some sort of working knowledge. Someone had probably given him head before, and the thought made Merlin grab Arthur's hair in jealousy. Who had gone down on him? Merlin hadn't even been able to do that yet, had had to be satisfied by just bringing his crush off with his hand.

If the way Merlin was beginning to squeeze fistfuls of his hair was bothering him, Arthur didn't let on. Then again, he was on his knees, trapped between the couch and coffee table, with his hands on Merlin's thighs for balance, and his mouth very much occupied.

Sliding a little further down to give Arthur a little more space to work with, Merlin stared in awe. What would Arthur's fans at school say if they could see their golden prince right now? On his knees. Saliva dripping. Face buried in Merlin's lap. Tongue worshiping his cock and lapping it up like a lollipop. Merlin had the guy of his dreams, his 'unobtainable crush' on his knees. Literally! The golden prince, who'd roam the halls of Pendragon Academy bullying all in his wake, was groaning pitifully while subconsciously moving his arse like a bitch in heat.

Merlin really  _did_  want to push Arthur down and…

He cleared his throat and shook his head, refusing to let himself get too deep into this. It was a miracle Arthur was doing  _this much_. To ask any more of him was seriously wrong and would get him beaten to death. As it was, his mother would definitely not be happy with how he was handling his crush on Arthur. She approved of the crush, it would be this course of action she would be disappointed of. She expected Merlin to win Arthur with roses and sonnets, so to know exactly what was going on right now and his role in it would disappoint her.

Frustration built in him, and it was because of this that, when Arthur slipped his hand down to stroke his own member, Merlin stopped him.

Arthur groaned and finally lifted his gaze.

"This is supposed to be a punishment." Merlin smiled at him. "No hands, no brushing up against anything. Nothing."

Defiance flared in Arthur's eyes yet when he yanked his hand free from Merlin's grip he placed it back on his thigh. He closed his eyes and returned all concentration to easing his throat open, allowing more and more and Merlin inside, before retreating enough to breathe once more. His determination to get all of Merlin's cock down his throat betrayed his competitive nature, and who was Merlin to dissuade that? All he could do was be a good friend and help the blonde in his endeavor by slowly easing his cock up that willing passage.

They developed a rhythm, it got out of synch multiple times, but it worked. Arthur was sloppy, clearly unused to this. Merlin had never been in heaven before but he figured this was better than anything that place, or any of its kind, offered. Arthur was acting like this was a sport championship and Merlin's cock the rival to subdue. Merlin kept imagining his cock was piercing Arthur's arse.

My god what an arse.

He'd tried, he really had – but the longer Arthur sucked his cock the less control Merlin had over his baser instincts. That was why he finally gave in and reached over Arthur's back to grab his arse cheeks and squeeze them.

Arthur sobbed around Merlin's cock, choked a little even, but didn't pull away and punch Merlin like he'd half expected. Instead his back arched instinctively, his grip on Merlin's thighs tightened, and his eyes opened to stare up at Merlin through his eyelashes. Those pupils were wide, those eyes disoriented.

"Arthur." Merlin could barely recognize his own voice, it was so low and raspy. "Finish me off before I lose control and fuck you."

Arthur's eyes widened seconds before his whole body tensed and something visibly exploded inside him. He screwed his eyes tightly and sobbed around Merlin's cock while seeming to lose control of his hips, which thrusted in the air.

The pleasure was too much. Merlin gripped Arthur's head as he too lost control of himself, fucking up into the blonde's mouth and finally reaching completion. Just the thought of his seed filling Arthur's body was enough to hold Arthur still so he was made to swallow every last bit of that load. It was a wonder he didn't suffocate, but even when Merlin let go Arthur didn't pull away immediately, instead slowly slipping his lips down the shaft, sucking every bit of cum.

Collapsing hard against the couch, Merlin breathed heavily, unable to believe what'd just happened. Was this real life? Was he dreaming? Had he inhaled too much bleach in the motel and fallen unconscious?

Pleasure rippled through his body, distracting him from his frantic wondering as he glanced down to find Arthur sucking his way down the underside of Merlin's shaft.

"What-?" Merlin croaked out.

"I came," Arthur responded as he continued his downwards journey. "I wasn't supposed to." He cupped Merlin's balls in his hands and pressed open-mouth kisses to them. "I should be punished."

Staring at his young warlock, who seemed fully in agreement to this, Merlin gulped and managed to somehow get his smirk back. "Just be grateful I'm such a patient tutor." And with that he groaned and closed his eyes, pleasure returning tenfold as Arthur's lips returned to his cock.

* * *

In a twisted turn of events, Merlin's grades suffered horribly due to his intense, uh, tutorage. His mother couldn't understand why Merlin's grades were dropping given just how dedicated he was to studying over at Arthur's all the time. Of course, Merlin couldn't exactly tell her that every single tutoring session began with hand jobs and ended with Arthur on his knees, sucking the very life out of Merlin through his cock. Yeah. That conversation would never end well.

For one, his mother would want to know if they were finally dating then, and he'd have to admit that no, he was doing all kinds of naughty stuff with a guy who had never once even admitted to liking him. A guy who, while very happy with spending most of their time together on his knees, hardly actually said one nice thing to Merlin. This wasn't a relationship. This was very much an 'acquaintances with partial benefits' kind of deal.

Merlin wanted more but knew better than to expect it. Obviously Arthur was working through some sort of curiosity phase with him, or he was just really sexually frustrated. That was it. There was no way Arthur could be this much of an arse with someone he  _actually_  liked. And that was why Merlin never pushed any issue with him, just happy to have whatever he could with his unrequited love.

That was why this situation was a little, uh, awkward, right now.

"What do you mean you can't come over for a while?" Arthur wanted to know, eyes narrowed as he leaned against his door. He always seemed to know when Merlin was planning on saying something he didn't like and running, so he'd always end up leaning against his bedroom door to make sure Merlin didn't. Damn him and his great instincts.

"My grades have dropped and mom's getting worried," Merlin admitted sheepishly. "So I need to actually study for myself and get them up again."

Arthur's eyebrow raised, voice incredulous when he asked: "You've always been dumb, so how bad could you have become for her to worry now?"

A muscle jumped in Merlin's cheek. "If I've always been so dumb  _why_  did you ask me to tutor you?"

Arthur's lips parted and then he closed it and looked away. "So how long am I supposed to put my own academic progress in check so you can further your own?"

"Depends," Merlin admitted, not too sure of it himself. He was also a bit on edge because, well, he liked Arthur, and didn't trust the blonde not to just realize he didn't need Merlin if he really wanted to try out bisexuality, not with how gorgeous he was. That was why he was really annoyed right now, not even because of Arthur being a prat like usual. How had he allowed his grades to slip this badly? He was putting all he'd achieved in risk now! Damn it!

"On what?" Came the monotone question.

"On how quickly Lancelot can get me back on the right track." It was embarrassing to admit to the guy you were tutoring that you yourself needed a tutor, that was why Merlin wouldn't look Arthur in the face as he said this. "He said he's going to have to use his quick and dirt style given our timing, but I deserve that for letting my grades slip this badly." Merlin groaned at the thought. Lancelot was the nicest person (other than Gwen) that Merlin knew, but he could be a downright drillmaster when it came to studies! "The last time he drilled me so hard I slept through a full weekend."

"Wait a minute." Up until that point Arthur had seemed put-upon and mildly annoyed, but right now he was surprised and a little angry. "Are you saying you're going to spend time with  _Lancelot du Lac_?"

"Yeah." Merlin's shame kept him from looking Arthur in the eye. "Whenever I've had issues he's always been there for me. He, uh, tutored me in Spanish before I tutored you."

"I see."

He wondered at the tone but still didn't have the courage to look at Arthur. "So I just wanted you to know why I can't come here for a while."

"Because you're going to be with Lancelot."

"Yes."

"Being  _tutored_."

He flushed in humiliation. "Yeah."

"I see."

Great. Arthur just realized how he was getting the wrong guy to tutor him.  _Good going there, Emrys. You really are an idiot, just like Arthur keeps saying!_

"Well, since Lancelot is  _such_  a  _great_  tutor I'm sure he won't mind me joining you two," Arthur announced in a very menacing tone, which was really weird given the topic of conversation.

Merlin looked up at Arthur in shock. "I can't ask him to tutor you too! He's already taking time out of his schedule to fit me in!" Plus, if Arthur actually got tutored by Lancelot there was  _no way_  he'd want Merlin to continue doing it once his grades were back up!

"I can make it financially worth his while," Arthur responded coolly. "Plus, if he's such a  _great_  tutor it only makes sense for me to tag along and not miss out on  _my_  education as well. It's a win/win situation."

Right.

Great.

Fantastic.

Damn it!

Merlin kept whispering those words to himself the next day as he sat in Lancelot's dining room next to Arthur. The house was smaller than Arthur's yet bigger than Merlin's, with a table big enough for six chairs. Lancelot had decided Merlin and Arthur should sit together so he could face them and they could share textbooks and such. It would be a very solid plan if it wasn't for the fact that having Arthur so near Merlin was extremely distracting! Merlin tried to concentrate on the folded up kitchen towels left at the head of the table, clearly Mrs du Lac had forgotten to put them away before leaving… but Arthur easily won over kitchen towels. Damn him.

Arthur, for his part, seemed very unaffected by it all, which was really disheartening and further proof this was all very one-sided. He listened to Lancelot attentively, kept his attention between the textbook and Lancelot, and was actually applying himself to his studies – none of which he'd ever done while Merlin was tutoring him. In fact, that really pissed Merlin off. Sure, Lancelot was the superior tutor, but he was getting all sorts of respect off the bat! And Arthur kept hogging his attention! Every single time Merlin wanted to ask Lancelot something Arthur beat him to it with a question or two.

It also didn't help that, as Merlin had admitted earlier, having Arthur this close to him made it hard to concentrate and act normal. He knew he had an eternal blush on his face, Lancelot had even asked him if he'd had a fever because he was so flushed (Arthur had just sneered). Would Lancelot find out? Merlin didn't know Lancelot's stance on sexuality but he wanted to believe that his friendship wouldn't end because of it. Still, he felt very much uneasy and kept shifting in his chair and sending Lancelot little looks and glimpses now and then to make sure his friend wasn't noticing just how weird he was acting.

"Merlin, you're not paying attention." Lancelot reached over and pressed the back of his hand against Merlin's forehead. "Are you sure you don't have a fever?"

Merlin flushed even darker in humiliation. Honestly, it was only because Lancelot was such a good guy that he didn't consider any alternative but sickness. "I'm fine."

"You sure?" Lancelot asked in worry.

"I wouldn't touch another guy so easily if I were you," Arthur advised in a dull voice while leaning his cheek against his fist, just staring at them impassively. "You'll give everyone the impression you're  _gay_."

Merlin kind of died a little inside.

Lancelot pulled back slowly yet eyed Arthur curiously. "I'm not gay, but I don't mind it if some people think that. There's nothing wrong with being gay."

"Sure there isn't," Arthur responded with a condescending sneer not only on his face, but in his tone. "Doesn't mean I wanna see it."

Thankfully Lancelot's phone rang and he got up to get it from where he'd banished everyone's phone so there'd be no distraction.

Merlin took the opportunity to turn on Arthur in a second. "What the hell was that?"

"What?" Arthur asked in a bored tone, still resting with his cheek against his clenched fist.

"Don't 'what' me. That was rude! I know you don't have manners but try for Lancelot's sake!"

Arthur merely glanced away, not at all contrite.

"I'm serious, Arthur," Merlin hissed, wary of being overheard. "Behave."

"Or what?" Arthur's gaze returned to him, sneer taunting. "You'll  _punish_ me?" He snorted in disbelief as he shifted to rest his chin against his fist so he could gaze down at the textbook and notebook. "Fat chance with  _Sir Lancelot_  around."

With Lancelot returning after ending his phone call, Merlin was left with no other alternative but to grit his teeth and pretend he didn't want to punch the guy seated next to him. Yet it got harder and harder to do as Arthur subtly began to dig at everything Lancelot did and said. He became contrary, finding faults, double questioning, debating. He was seriously acting like an asshole, not overly, not obviously given the fact that he was doing this under the guise of 'trying to understand', but Merlin knew when Arthur was being an asshole. And Arthur? He was being an asshole.

It was on the sixth time Arthur had Lancelot explaining a fairly obvious concept he somehow just 'couldn't understand', that Merlin used the fact that neither were paying attention to him (Lancelot looking desperately through his book and Arthur sneering victoriously at him) to ease his arm under the cover of the table's skirt and grab Arthur through his pants.

The smirk slipped from Arthur's face as he jolted, his eyes wide as he turned to look towards Merlin, but Merlin was pretending to read his textbook and make notes with his free hand. But with his other hand he traced the outline of Arthur's cock teasingly.

Arthur took in a deep breath, cleared his throat, and shifted in his chair while keeping his gaze now firmly on his own textbook.

Merlin eased the zipper down very slowly to minimize the sound, and when it was finally out of the way he reached in and freed Arthur's cock, which, as usual, was up and eager to be played with.

Arthur reached for a pen and gripped it tightly.

And with that, Merlin slowly began to stroke Arthur in what would become his first ever  _true_  punishment. By now he knew Arthur well, or, well, he knew Arthur's  _cock_  very well. He knew exactly how to twist his wrist, how to tease with his fingers, and where to squeeze, brush, twist, to make Arthur cum. He'd always toyed with the idea of prolonging it but never had tried it out because, well, he loved Arthur's expression when he came. Tonight though? Tonight he put his theory to the test, using his knowledge of Arthur's pleasure against him as he slowly, slowly, slowly, brought him to the brink of the edge… and kept him there.

Soon Arthur's face was just as flushed as Merlin's had been. His breathing was surprisingly calm despite it all, but his eyes were clearly fighting to stay focused. He'd forgone the pen to grip the edges of the table instead, his knuckles white.

"So as you see, this tense subtly changes the word so that it now-." Lancelot continued to drone on, motioning to parts of the textbook while talking to Arthur, completely oblivious to what Merlin's hand was doing under the table.

Arthur took in a deep gulp of air while his face seemed to spasm. His body tensed as his pupils expanded, his face deepened in pink… only for a breath of despair to slip past his lips when Merlin stopped touching him at just the moment… He sent Merlin a look which was both spiteful and desperate, clearly losing ground in this battle between them and pissed at it.

Merlin's answer was to flick that bulbous head with a finger.

In a flash, Arthur suddenly had his curls curled on the table and his forehead resting at his wrists, his face facing the surface of the table.

Even Lancelot noticed this. "Is, uh, everything okay?"

"Yuh." Arthur's voice was muffled. "I'm just getting a little… distracted." He cleared his throat. "Figured if I close my eyes and listened I might… uh… be able to concentrate on it better."

"That's a good tactic!" Lancelot praised before continuing reading, not seeming to notice the heaviness of Arthur's breaths, or the little shivers that ran through his body every couple of minutes. In fact, he droned on for twenty five more minutes until his phone rang again. "I am  _so_ sorry about this!" He got up and hurried towards the living room.

Arthur finally looked up and took in a very deep breath, his expression tortured and voice surprisingly meek when he whispered: " _I'll behave_."

"I don't know if I believe you," Merlin admitted. "Maybe if you promised…"

" _I promise_!" Arthur begged breathlessly. " _I'll behave. I'll be good_."

Merlin glanced around him. "Grab one of the folded up towels next to you."

Arthur desperately did so and knew what to do with it, positioning it under the table.

Gaze hungrily on Arthur, Merlin finally gave that twist and squeeze, and watched Arthur come undone. The blonde somehow handled the kitchen towel with one hand because the other was yanked out from under the table and ended up against Arthur's mouth as he tried desperate to quiet the sounds he made as his body jerked uncontrollably in release. Arthur looked a mixture of agony and paradise when he finally rested his flaming cheek against the cool surface of the table and breathed out in relief.

Merlin, for his part, easily stole the soaked kitchen towel, grabbed another from around Arthur to help stop the dripping, and shoved them both into a zipped up section of his backpack. He then got up quickly and grabbed a can of aerosol from the kitchen and snuck back to the living room to spray it around to mask any scent that might remain. He returned the can, snuck passed Lancelot (who was still talking in the living room) and made his way back to his seat, stopping first by Arthur's to lean over the still recomposing blonde.

"I know you're a real prat, Arthur, but you really did outdo yourself, antagonizing someone like Lancelot who is only trying to help you, and then acting so high and mighty about it," he whispered softly so only Arthur could hear. "If you keep pissing me off like that I really will fuck you, you know." He tried not to feel too put out when Arthur froze, his eyes wide, clearly horrified at the thought. That was why Merlin forced himself to chuckle as he leaned in closer and whispered into Arthur's ear: "Just be glad Lancelot is around, because if he wasn't, your cock isn't what I would've been playing with."

Arthur gulped, loudly, and looked up at Merlin with huge eyes.

"Sorry about that guys!" Lancelot called from the living room as he could be heard returning.

Merlin hurried into his seat and ignored the way Arthur was just  _staring_  at him. He smiled up at Lancelot. "So, about this part right here…."

Arthur was a model student for the rest of the tutoring session, although much more quiet than before. He even thanked Lancelot for the help once they were done, although he wasn't smiling when he did it, in fact, he looked a little sullen. Not antagonistic, not unfriendly, not un-nicely, but clearly he wasn't happy about something.

They'd almost reached Merlin's house before Arthur broke the silence that'd befallen them in the back of the car.

"How long do you think it'll take you to get your grades back up?" It wasn't asked sneered, taunted, or annoyed. It was a direct question asked with an impassive face.

"I don't know."

"Guess."

"Well, Lancelot's a good tutor, and I already understand a bit better what I've been doing wrong," Merlin admitted, still a bit sour to own up to Arthur that Lancelot was the better tutor. "If I get to study with him twice or three times a week like planned… maybe two weeks?"

"Two weeks." Arthur was still completely emotionless. "Two weeks and then we… study at my place again."

"Yeah."

"Just the two of us."

"Yeah?"

"Oh." A strange expression crossed Arthur's face, but it wasn't very readable. He sighed and looked away from Merlin, obviously sullen once more. "You might have to spend more time there though, because you're dumb."

What the hell? Why had he insulted him like that? And why did he seem pissed that in a quick matter of time like two weeks they'd get back to tutoring? Unless… Unless he didn't want to anymore? Had Merlin's not actual threat of taking his arse been enough to make Arthur realize this wasn't worth it? Why the hell had Merlin said something dumb like that? He'd never force Arthur! He'd just been pissed! And a little humiliated at his inferiority!

So he'd said something dumb. And he'd probably just ruined this weird yet amazing thing he'd managed to have with Arthur.

Great.

Splendid freaking job.

Fighting back tears of self-loathing, Merlin was never more grateful to see his place as the car stopped. "See you later."

"Yeah." Arthur frowned and leaned his forehead against the glass, still not looking at Merlin, clearly wanting him to leave.

Balling his fists, Merlin stepped out of the car, nodded thanks to Leon, and went home.

He cried himself to sleep.

* * *

Merlin could've stopped going to Lancelot's after the first week. He didn't. He didn't stop after the second week either. Or the third. He knew what he was doing now, he definitely didn't need the tutoring, but he needed to keep busy. Arthur and him hadn't really talked or hung out since that really horrible first tutoring session at Lancelot's. Not only didn't Arthur attend any of the other sessions, but he was always busy with sports at school and merely nodded hello to Merlin when he saw him in the hallway before returning to talk to his friends.

While Merlin wasn't the smartest person out there he knew when he was being phased out, so while it hurt like hell, and he kept berating himself for his own part in this, he accepted it like a man and continued on with his life as best he could with a broken heart.

That was probably how he found in this awkward predicament to begin with.

"I'm just saying, he needs to see me with a guy, any guy, and then he'll realize what he's gonna lose if he continues being such an asshole." Sophia sipped a bit of her milkshake as she outlined the plan that had had her kidnapping Merlin from the motel the second she'd stormed in and seen him there. "And if he doesn't, I'll kick him in the balls till he changes his mind."

Merlin eyed Gwaine's cousin while playing with the straw of his own milkshake. "I've always meant to say this, but never got the chance to: you're kind of scary."

"Says the sadist," Sophia snorted as she pointed her straw at him. "This is why you and I could never be a thing."

"I am not a sadist," he assured her. Sadists did not get their hearts broken like this. "But I'm smart enough to know that getting someone jealous on purpose isn't a good plan. It can backfire. Badly."

"My plans don't backfire," she assured him haughtily. "They might deviate at times, but-."

"Let me guess, you kick them in the balls until they correct course."

She smiled up at him angelically through her eyes. "However did you know?"

" _Sophia_?!" a voice squeaked out in horror.

That angelic expression was in full force as she turned her head to stare at the guy just gaping at them. "Percival. Imagine running into you while I'm on a date with another guy." She continued to smile that angel's smile. "How embarrassing."

"Date?" Percival's eyes narrowed as he drew closer. The guy was a mountain with muscle to boot. "Why the hell are you on a date with this guy?"

"How is that any of your concern?" She wanted to know, looking very cute and clueless. "You said you weren't ready for a relationship, which means I can date other guys."

"I didn't-I just-that means-." He ran his hand over his head. "Just because I'm not ready for a relationship doesn't mean I want to date other girls! And it  _definitely_  doesn't mean you can date other guys!"

Sophia blinked as if the whole thing was just very much too complex for her to even understand. "But Percival, that's being selfish. If you can't commit to a relationship I can understand that, I can respect that – and respect you for telling me." That smile was sweet as honey, her eyes sparkling with understanding. "But just because you don't want a relationship doesn't mean I don't." Sadness flittered over her face as her lips trembled slightly. "That's just  _mean_."

" _Soph_!" Percival's eyes widened in horror. "I'm so sorry, you're right! I've been an asshole."

"Please don't call yourself that, I'd never think you're an asshole," Sophie gasped in shock. "You're very special to me, Percy."

Emotions clouded his face. "I, I have to go now – I'm late for work but I-I-." He glared at Merlin before turning a nervous smile to Sophia. "Can I call you tonight?"

"Percy, I'm on a  _date_." Sophia looked very nervous. "You're being rude."

"Right. Um. I'm sorry." He then cleared his throat and walked away, all the while giving Merlin a death glare.

Sophia looked after him with wide, unsure eyes, clearly conflicted… and then he turned the corner, went out of sight, and her face transformed to devilish glee. "Backfire my ass."

"He didn't ask you to get back together with him," Merlin pointed out.

"But he will when he calls me tonight," Sophia responded with total confidence. "Which he will."

Amazed and jealous of her self-confidence, Merlin shook his head, bringing his hand to his heart as he mimicked her wide-eyed, shock expression, and the way her voice had gone higher in horror as she'd said: " _I'd never think you're an asshole_."

Giggling, Sophia shared a large grin with him as she leaned in closer. "I-."

A hand slammed down hard on the table between them, shaking the table and causing them both to pull away from each other in shock to find Arthur Pendragon glaring at them. Or, at Sophia.

Arthur shifted so his back was to Merlin, his narrowed gaze firmly on Sophia, his hand still on the surface of the table. "Who the  _hell_  are you?"

Despite the fact that Arthur was a truly intimidating creature, Sophia didn't look nervous in the least bit, or impressed. She sipped her milkshake, eyed him up and down, and after swallowing, declared: "Honey, if you're this insecure you've got to resolve those issues at the root. You're too pretty to have frown lines." She then turned to Merlin, grinned, and stood. "When Percy calls tonight to ask me to be his girlfriend I'm going to say he scared you off, it'll give me a good reason to lecture him on his behavior."

Merlin just stared at her, his envy of her confidence only growing. "I feel sorry for him."

"Don't be, I'm an angel," and with that, and a wink to Arthur, Sophia skipped away, humming to herself.

Arthur watched her go, clearly confused, before he turned to Merlin and gingerly lowered himself onto the seat Sophia had vacated. "Aren't you supposed to be studying?"

Huh?

That internal question must've read on his face because Arthur frowned. "If you've had time to apparently talk to that weirdo about her boy problems, you've had enough time to get back to my academic issues. So why the hell are you here and not tutoring me?"

Wait,  _what_?

"I thought you didn't want me to tutor you anymore?" Merlin blinked.

"Come again?" Arthur blinked as well, looking just as lost as Merlin. "Why the hell would you think that?"

"Well, you've been really busy lately, you don't even have time to chat at school," Merlin muttered in confusion. "I figured you didn't have time to-that sports was-."

"Wait." Arthur raised a hand and stopped him in mid-sentence. "You mean you've been free this whole week?"

A very deep instinct told him he'd regret telling Arthur the truth about how long he'd actually been able to visit yet hadn't, so Merlin just nodded. "I asked Elyan and he said you ranked highest in your class in your last Spanish pop quiz, so I figured you didn't need the tutoring anymore."

Arthur's eyes widened as he went completely still. "Did he say anything else ?"

"No. Why?" What a weird question.

Relief visibly filled Arthur but he quickly pushed it away. "How am I supposed to keep them up if I don't have my tutor? You're really an idiot."

"What does that say about the guy getting tutored by the idiot?"

Arthur wasn't listening, he was actually mumbling to himself. "A week. This whole freaking week." He then narrowed his eyes and turned to Merlin. "You're not tutoring anyone else, are you?"

"Nope."

Those lips pursed. "You sure about that?"

"Yes."

Blue eyes narrowed. "You seem real relaxed for three whole freaking weeks."

What?

"Whatever." Arthur finally let go of his odd interrogation as he stood. "Let's go."

"Where?" Merlin wanted to know as he stood as well.

"Home," Arthur responded as if Merlin was an idiot.

"You want to study  _now_?" Merlin asked in shock. "But didn't you come here to do something? Go to the bookstore or cinema or something?"

"I give my academic life priority,  _Mer_ lin. Unlike  _others_  I don't waste my time frivolously with things that don't matter."

Not quite sure how to respond to that, Merlin allowed himself to be escorted to the car, where Leon looked surprisingly relieved to see him. Considering they really didn't talk much other than to say hello, goodbye, and thanks, that was surprising. But it wasn't the end of the surprises given the fact that the butler and maids all looked happy to see Merlin as well. Like. Very happy. And relieved.

Were  _everyone_  that worried about Arthur's grades? Maybe they got punished or their salary docked whenever he did back in school?

 _That makes no sense_.

Shaking his head, Merlin glanced around Arthur's room as he entered, surprised that it was cleaner than usual. "I don't have my books with me so we'll have to share yours."

"Yeah, fine, whatever." Apparently distracted, Arthur made his way towards his private bathroom. "Make yourself comfortable."

Unable to believe he was back here, Merlin glanced around as he threw himself on the couch before glancing at the bed. No matter how much fun he and Arthur had had in this room they'd never quite gone near the bed.

 _Don't think about that now. You messed this up once before. Don't mess it up again_.

Clearing his throat, Merlin noticed the textbook they'd been using sticking out from under the couch, so he grabbed it, opened it up, and tried to remember where exactly they'd gotten to last time. There'd been a bookmark before but it was gone now, so it took him some time browsing the pages back and forth, back and forth, to find where they'd left off.

Leaning back against the couch, Merlin eyed the page curiously.

"So, you found it," Arthur muttered.

"Wasn't hard to." Merlin wondered whether they should recap what they'd been studying before or if they were good to continue on.

Arthur sat down next to him. "You should probably start with the recap, knowing you, you probably don't remember what we've already done."

"This is a lesson for you, not me," Merlin muttered before beginning to read the recap. Or he would've read it if he hadn't realized his zipper and button were being undone. "What-?" He glanced down from the book in time to see Arthur easily swallow his flaccid member. "A-Arthur?" This was the first time either of them had done anything  _before_  they'd gotten erect. Merlin really didn't know how to take this or understand what it meant or-.

Arthur motioned for him to start reading.

Gulping, Merlin did his best, but he quickly found himself rereading the same damned sentences as Arthur's tongue brought him to full mast embarrassingly fast. It was amazing how much better Arthur had gotten at this since the first time. Even at what should've been an awkward angle, Arthur looked at ease as he laid across the expanse of the large couch, one forearm rested on Merlin's thigh to give his hand access to the base of Merlin's cock, and the other bent next to him keeping him balanced.

It took him a second to also realize Arthur had changed from his jeans and leather ensemble into a comfy outfit: sweatpants and a t-shirt Merlin had always thought fit him in all the right places. Merlin had a thing for Arthur in these sporty type of clothes. He was hot yet easily accessible and those were two things Merlin really really  _really_  liked.

Finally giving into the desire to touch Arthur's hair, Merlin sunk his fingers deep into those golden locks before gripping hard and beginning to fuck himself upwards. Unlike the first couple of times, where Arthur had coughed, gagged, and gasped for breath, the jock had come quite the distance, and even though Merlin had been there every step of the way he was still incredibly impressed.

"You're gonna make me cum soon if you don't slow down." Even though he'd sworn to himself that he'd behave once back, that he'd learn from his past mistakes, Merlin couldn't stop himself. "But maybe that's what you want, maybe you missed the feeling of cum filling your stomach." He grabbed a fistful of Arthur's shirt, twisting it, revealing his sinewy back down to the sweatpants that rode low on his hips. "You want me to cum, Arthur?" He trailed his fingertips down Arthur's spine. "Is that what you want? Are you hungry?"

Arthur groaned around his cock, his whole body trembling.

"Yeah, you want it." Merlin slipped his hand up the curve of Arthur's amazing arse and under his waistband to rough squeeze a cheek. His whole body felt the cry Arthur let out, and he wanted him to cry, he really did, especially after giving Merlin such a bad couple of weeks with his damned weirdness. "How badly do you want it though?" His fingers trailed downwards before his mind could scream at him not to do it, but just as his mind was catching up with his actions, his middle finger brushed against Arthur's pulsating entrance and… slipped in.

Easily.

Too easily.

Merlin froze as something dark filled him. "Arthur." With his other hand he tightened his grip on that golden hair and yanked the jock off of his cock so he could glare deep into his face. "Why are you wet down here?"

Arthur struggled but couldn't really do anything with the awkward way he was held. "I'll give you three guesses…  _idiot_."

Wait. So he hadn't just changed his clothes? He'd applied-?

Merlin's cock  _hurt_  as he shoved his middle finger as deep as it would go, watching Arthur's face scrunch up and his lips part in a moan as he added another finger inside and twisted it deep within the blonde. "Arthur." He kept his grip on the blonde's hair tight. "Why can I move my fingers so easily inside you?"

A dark flush was working its way up Arthur's neck. "Again, three guesses. You. Colossal. Idiot."

In retaliation, Merlin continued to twist and scissor his fingers deep inside of Arthur, watching the blonde's face keep morphing between pleasure and pain. "Who have you been playing with while I've been gone?"

" _What_?" Arthur stared up at him in mounting confusion before his eyes suddenly widened and he went blanch. "That's not what I meant!"

"Your body's saying otherwise," Merlin hissed, pained and angered and hurt and jealous. Who had Arthur allowed to screw him? And why had he allowed him and not Merlin? What did he lack that this other asshole didn't? "Who is he?"

"No one!" But then Arthur let out the most wanton sound ever imaginable as Merlin added a third finger inside of him. The pleasure on the blonde's face was unmistakable, his eyes near rolling in the back of his head as Merlin's fingers moved inside of him. This was not a guy who'd never had something inside his arse. He'd been stretched, was stretched. Hell, Merlin could probably just shove his cock inside of Arthur and other than mild discomfort he wouldn't feel any pain… like the virgin he claimed to be would.

"Is it someone from school?"

"Huh?" Arthur looked mildly disoriented from the pleasure.

"Is it Valiant?" He'd noticed him around Arthur at school lately.

"Is what Val-?" Arthur then got it and looked ill. "Shut up, Merlin! Do  _not_  make me think of that asshole right now! Not when-." He twitched, letting out a choked sob when Merlin's fingers brushed something inside of him. " _Mer_ lin!"

Ah. So he'd found it. He'd heard there was a place deep inside guys that if stimulated made sex even better than usual. He'd been worried he wouldn't find it, yet when he tried it again, Arthur's whole body jerked with instinctual pleasure.

A dark smile touched his lips. "Who is it, Arthur?" He flicked that thing inside of Arthur and watched him twitch. "Just say a name." Another flick, enough to send shivers down Arthur's spine but not enough to give the blonde what he needed. "All I need is a name."

What he'd do with that name was his own business.

"Mer-you useless-idiot-dumbass!" Arthur sobbed as his body twitched uncontrollably under the assault. He tried valiantly to hold out, he really did, but in the end he hung his head low and whispered out something that made Merlin freeze.

"Doug?" Merlin made a face, unable to believe that at all. Doug Holmes was incredibly repulsive, maybe not on the outside, but it was the inside that mattered. Unless it didn't to Arthur. Which meant Doug Holmes-.

"No, you  _asshole_!" Arthur finally looked up at him, face red, eyes angry and defiant. "You said two weeks, and then you'd, so I, because you kept hinting, and then you said if Lancelot wasn't, and I wanted to be ready, but you're A FREAKING DUMBASS!" He screamed that last part at Merlin.

Merlin just stared at him as suddenly what he'd heard made sense. "Not Doug. Plug." His eyes widened as he felt his own face turn as scarlet as Arthur's. "You used a-."

"Don't freaking say that word  _ever again_!"

Merlin raised his hands immediately, even slipping out the one inside of Arthur, hands up in the air in surrender.

"You went and ruined the mood." Arthur glared as he shifted to sit up. "You're the worse tutor  _ever_."

Arthur had worn a butt plug.

Not only that, but he'd applied KY jelly to himself.

For Merlin.

 _Merlin_.

Arthur Pendragon, Mister Perfection, Adonis In Real Life, Prat Extraordinaire, the guy Merlin had been in love with for far too long, had prepared his arse for Merlin. For his cock.  _His_  cock.

Arthur wanted  _his cock_  inside of him!

Something snapped in Merlin's mind.

"-ungrateful-," Apparently Arthur was insulting him again as he got up from the sofa and began to storm away. "You should grovel-!"

Merlin moved before even realizing his game plan as he jumped a very unprepared Arthur who, with a squeak he'd forever deny uttering, went down in a tangle of limps.

"What are you—you freaking-!" And then Arthur groaned and stopped fighting, his lips parting and back arching as Merlin eased his cock up that slick entrance. " _Mer_ lin…."

"Sorry," Merlin whispered into Arthur hair as he continued to slowly fill Arthur's body until he was hilt deep inside of him. "I shouldn't have assumed-."

" _Exactly_ ," Arthur whimpered as Merlin stuffed one of the couch's cushions under the small of his back to lift his hips. He curled his legs around Merlin's waist, keeping his cock lodged inside of him. The blonde closed his eyes tightly and laid back on the floor, head tilted back, forearm over eyes, and lips parted. "I can feel you throbbing inside me."

"Yeah?" Merlin was doing his best not to nut there and then, but it was hard. Damned hard. This was a freaking dream come true. "You feel amazing."

"Of course I do." And yet all of Arthur's cockiness disappeared the second Merlin took him in hand and started to stroke him. " _Merlin_!"

Even without thrusting inside of Arthur Merlin was hissing with pleasure. Each time he stroked Arthur the blonde tightened instinctively around him. And yet it didn't compare to the bone-quaking pleasure of his first series of thrusts, after-which Merlin kind of lost his mind. Everything was a blur of pleasure, intoxicating, mind-numbing bliss.

Arthur wailed and scratched and dug his fingers into Merlin to pull him closer, to hook him in. His back must've been scraped to hell on the floor but he didn't seem to mind. He let out all sorts of sounds Merlin needed to record next time so he could replay them back and listen to when home alone.

Whenever Merlin had fantasized about his and Arthur's first time it'd been romantic, and perfect, and on a bed. Yet like usual, he and Arthur were no where near the damned bed. And this wasn't romantic. And it wasn't perfect. But damn it, it was perfect to  _him_! He was one of the lucky people! His dreams actually  _did_ come true!

Somehow, someway, Arthur was under him, was a freaking mess of sobs and pleading and threats and orders…

"Fuck me harder, Merlin!" Arthur clutched Merlin's forearms tightly, warningly, as if believing Merlin were about to stop moving inside of him and threatening him against it. "Fuck me harder, you useless-!" Arthur's whole body seemed to go into shock as Merlin grabbed him by the hips and rammed inside as deep inside of him as possible before beginning to jackhammer himself inside of him. "Yessssssssss." Arthur's eyes nearly rolled in the back of his head as pre cum puddled on his abs. "Oh gods, oh gods! Merlin!"

And then Merlin finally found that spot again with his dick.

Arthur fucking screamed. He tried belatedly to cover his mouth as Merlin fixed his jackhammered strides against that point, but quickly became a sloppy, sobbing, incoherent mess. He seemed to lose all control of his mind, emotions and body – and when he came, cum spurting all over himself – his sobs were desperate and guttural.

It wasn't so much feeling Arthur spasming so hard against him that drove Merlin to the edge, but watching him turn into an utter mess that did it. It didn't even occur to Merlin to pull out, no, that would happen later. He'd cover Arthur in his cum and let the blonde know in no uncertain terms that he was his now. For now, he'd fill Arthur with his cum and claim him from the inside.

And that was exactly what he did.

* * *

Despite the preparations he'd gone through readying himself for last night, Arthur was still in a considerable amount of pain the next morning. Merlin was bigger than Mr Warlock (he'd never admit to the butt plug having a name –  _never_!) and he was rough and wild and a bit of a beast. It was amazing to see the difference getting turned on did to Merlin. Usually he was meek and mild and a freaking pushover, but the second he got a hard-on he seemed to switch to a different personality altogether!

Arthur definitely hadn't been prepared for that at first. Nope. When this had started out he'd been more than sure that he'd be the one seducing and pushing Merlin down, not the other way around. And yet, despite how dominant Arthur knew himself to be in every day life, the second that other personality reared its head in Merlin, Arthur found himself not only submitting, but really loving it.

Who the hell could've guessed that would happen?

And yet, as he eased himself on the cushion that'd been placed on his seat, he noticed Morgana's smirk and figured his witch of a sister had. Damn her.

"I can already tell you have an update for the Monthly Family Meeting," Father announced loftily as he raised his gavel and brought it down. "Let's commence." Putting down the gavel, father turned to Morgana. "How's Project Iron Maiden?"

"She's finally ready to tell her family, which is a really big deal for her." Morgana was positively beaming from her seat. "We'll soon be able to be official."

"Took you long enough," Arthur muttered.

Morgana rolled her eyes. "You'd think after finally getting some you'd be in a nicer mood."

Arthur sputtered, blushing, before turning to his father. "How goes Project Consort?"

"Cenred's stubborn, and a tease," Uther Pendragon muttered. "It's still a work in progress." He sighed and shook his head. "No need to ask if there's been developments on Project Warlock."

Arthur flushed darker. "He's got experience. I didn't expect that."

"Are you jealous?" Morgana teased.

"Yeah," he admitted, which was a bit out of character, but these monthly family meetings were a place for the outmost honesty, it was in the contract and everything. "Also, livid. I figured he and  _Lance_ -a lot-but I assumed he'd bottomed." He frowned as he shifted uncomfortably on the cushion. "He  _obviously_  didn't bottom."

"Well, if he's versed in topping just get better at bottoming," Morgana muttered as if this was just obvious and he was dumb. "That thing I got for you help any?"

"Yeah, actually, it did a lot, although it caused a bit of a misunderstanding." Arthur smirked at the memory of how Merlin had made up for it later. "It's a good thing I had those three weeks to try and get used to it too… he would've killed me last night otherwise."

"I always assumed you would top," father commented coolly.

"Me too." Arthur pursed his lips.

"You could always top from the bottom," Morgana muttered with a roll of her eyes.

Arthur blinked. That sounded intriguing. "What does that mean?"

"How do I know more about this stuff than you do?" Morgana wondered to herself before sighing. "I'll send you a couple of links when we're done here. Have you finished up all the other stuff I gave you to research?"

"Yes, and they worked  _like a charm_." Arthur gave her a thumbs up.

"Now that things are progressing, are you going to continue pretending to fail at Spanish?" Father wanted to know curiously. "Because, really, Arthur. After all those summers spent in Spain it's a little  _sad_. Couldn't you have chosen something more believable?"

"Yeah, well, I overheard him telling Gwen he liked Spanish." Arthur shrugged. "I needed an in. And anyway, it worked, didn't it?"

"Still." Father shook his head. "It's embarrassing."

"Those who have had sex with their respective projects, raise your hand." Arthur put his hand up and shared a smirk with his sister, whose hand was also up.

Father glared at them. "Point. Taken." He suddenly looked utterly depressed. "Shall we adjourn this monthly meeting then? And fix a date for our next?"

"How about the fifth?" Morgana asked with a glance at the calendar. "We're all free then."

"Works for me." Arthur nodded.

"It's been decided, our next meeting will be on the fifth." Father tapped the gavel down. "I bring this meeting to a close." And with that he mumbled to himself and he walked away.

Morgana watched him leave before turning to Arthur. "So you think Merlin topped Lancelot du Lac?!"

Arthur frowned as he nodded solemnly. "He might also have a thing for him still. The idiot was blushing the whole time we were there and kept sneaking these glances at him… I had to stop going because I'd probably snap and beat the shit out of du Lac… but their 'tutoring' is stopping.  _Now_. If there's anything he doesn't get I'm going to be the one to 'tutor' him."

"Plus you needed the time away to prepare for… last night." Morgana grinned.

"Again, my plans nearly backfired on me." Arthur made a face. "He thought I was avoiding him and didn't want to be tutored by him anymore, he had no clue I was just keeping distance so I didn't distract him. The quicker he got his grades back up the quicker I'd get him all to myself again. Plus, I had to, you know, mentally and physically prepare myself for, you know, last night." He pouted. "I missed a whole week because of that."

"So, are we going to phase two of Project Warlock?" Morgana wanted to know. "The official boyfriend phase?"

Arthur looked down when he phone beeped. "There's movement in the room. Means he's getting up. I better go." He gingerly got to his feet. "See you later to go over the battle plans?"

Morgana smiled and saluted.

Grinning, Arthur made his way back to his bedroom to start implementing phase two.


End file.
